PLL - Mona and her dad
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU story. 22 year old Mona Vanderwaal spend some quality time with her dad...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**PLL - Mona and her dad**

**Mona Vanderwaal and her dad, George Vanderwaal are in the living room. Leona Vanderwaal, Mona's mom, is not home.**

"Dad, am I ugly?" says Mona.

"Of course not, girl." says George.

The reason Mona ask her father if she's ugly is that she has a thing for older men, her own dad in particular, and wanna have sex with him in secret.

She hope that her dad will be on with that idea and since Mona's mom has refused sex with George for over 2 years now, Mona suspect that her dad would love to fuck a young slutty girl, even if that girl happen to be his very own biological daughter.

"Thanks." says Mona as she unbutton the first top buttons of her top, revealing some seductive cleavage.

Mona hope that her dad takes the hint.

"I'm glad we can get some father and daughter quality time." says George.

"Awesome. Me too." says Mona, happy when she notice a bulge in her dad's pants.

"Good." says George.

"Dad, I know that you and mom aren't exactly on sweet terms in bed so I have an idea. Fuck me instead. I'm young and fresh and sexual. My pussy is healthy and much more erotic than mom's." says Mona with a sexy smile.

"You're my daughter." says George.

"Sure, but you think I'm sexy. Admit that you are horny now, dad." says Mona.

"I am horny and I'd love to fuck you, but since I'm your father I can't do that." says George.

"Of course you can. Let's have some cozy incest sex, my horny awesome dad." says Mona.

"Mona, my little girl, I can't resist such a suggestion." says George as he unbutton his pants, revealing his big stiff dick.

"Yay. Such a big manly dick." says a happy Mona.

"Getting horny, are you, Mona?" says George.

"I am, daddy." says Mona with a sexy smile.

"That's good." says George.

"Fuck my pussy from behind, please..." says Mona as she pull down her baggy red leather pants and white satin panties and bend forward over the couch and pout with her sexy ass.

"Sounds nice." says George as he slide his dick into Mona's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, awesome!" moans a happy horny Mona.

"Indeed, baby!" oans George.

"Yeah, so sexy! You have a very nice dick!" moans Mona.

"Thanks and your pussy is highly erotic!" moans George.

"Dad, me love this!" moans Mona.

"So do I, sexy kid." says George with a sweet smile.

"Awww." says Mona, all horny and happy.

"I'm glad I do this. You truly are a great fuck. Never were your mom so sexy." moans George.

"Not even when she was young and you first met her?" moans Mona.

"Perhaps the first two times I fucked her." says George.

"Okay!" moans Mona in a very sexy voice.

"Yeah!" moans George.

"Dad, you can fuck a bit harder now!" moans Mona.

"Alright, sweetie!" moans George, fucking harder.

"Yay!" moans Mona with a cutie smile.

"Holy shit, such a fuckable girl you are!" moans George in a deep manly tone.

"Thanks!" moans Mona.

"My pleasure!" moans George.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Mona.

"Yes." says George.

"Fuck me!" moans Mona.

"Sure, girl." says George.

"Mmmm!" moans Mona.

Mona is very horny.

"Damn! This is the best fuck I've had in a long time!" moans George.

George is clearly horny as well.

"And we're far from done, daddy!" moans Mona, being childish and sexy at the same time.

"Okay, baby!" moans George.

"Yeah! Soooo sexy and fun!" moans Mona.

"I agree!" moans George.

"This is amazing!" moans Mona.

"That sure is true!" moans George.

"Bang my pussy!" moans Mona.

"I'm trying to..." moans George.

"And it feels soooo sexy!" moans Mona with a very slutty smile.

"Yes, Mona!" moans George.

"Mmmm!" moans Mona.

George fuck faster and Mona love that.

"Yay! Fuck me, dad. This is wonderful." moans Mona.

"I enjoy it too." moans George.

"Sexy that you do!" moans Mona.

"Fuck...yes!" moans George.

"Don't worry about when you'll cum! Me is on the pills! Me cannot become pregnant and neither of us have any STD so when you need to cum, cum in my pussy!" moans Mona.

"That's perfect." says George, happy that he'll get to cum in his daughter's sexy pussy.

"Yeah, dad." moans Mona.

"Yeah, sweetie." moans George.

66 minutes later.

"Ahhhh! Shit, yes! Little Mona, here I cum..." moans George as he cum in Mona's pussy.

"Yes, daddy! Paint the walls of my pussy with your manly cum! Sooo sexy and fun!" moans a very happy Mona as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

"Oh my gosh! What...? George, that is your daughter!" says Leona as she suddenly enter the room and sees her husband fucking their own daughter.

"Hi, mommy!" says Mona, all sexy and erotic.

"Mona, you can't let your father fuck your unprotected pussy." says Leona in anger.

"I use pills." says Mona as she giggle a bit.

"She's a good fuck." says George.

"George, do you actually enjoy having incest sex with your own kid...?" says Leona, still angry.

"Yeah. Mona is very sexy." says George in a deep manly tone.

"Damn it, you perv! How can you cheat on me with our daughter?" says Leona.

"Easy. Mona is very fuckable and she love sex." says George.

George's dick is still hard so he starts fucking again.

"Mmmm, yes! Fuck me, daddy!" moans a horny Mona.

"Holy crap!" gasp Leona and then she faint.

Seeing her husband fuck their daughter is too much for her.

20 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck, yes!" moans George as he for a second time cum in Mona's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Mona as she get an orgasm.

5 minutes later.

"Uh...what happened...?" says Leona as she wake up.

"You fainted." says George.

"I remember, you were fucking our daughter!" says Leona.

"No, I did not. You just had a bad dream." says George.

"Yes, mom." says Mona.

"Thank goodness!" says Leona. "I was afraid my husband and daughter were oversexual perverts."

"We're not." says Mona with a cutie cute smile.

"Good." says Leona.

"I'd never fuck my own daughter." says George.

"And I would never let my own daddy fuck my pussy." says Mona.

"Alright. I'll get started on dinner." says Leona and then leave the room.

"You're almost as good of a liar as you are at fucking." whisper Mona.

"Thanks, sexy girl." whisper George.

"Next week when mom's going to Florida, I want you to fuck me again." whisper Mona.

"I can do that, for sure, Mona. Never in my entire life have I fucked a pussy that is as sexy and cozy as yours so I'll fuck you again next week." whisper George.

"Wonderful. No guy my own age has given me such wonderful orgasms as you did." whisper Mona.

"And I've been able to cum so much with your mom as I did with you." whsiper George.

Mona get very happy.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
